


Narcissism

by Demontied



Series: Self Indulgence and Parts of the Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Come Swallowing, Comesumption if you will, Consent, Drugged Sex, Incest (but not really), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Selfcest, Tail Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontied/pseuds/Demontied
Summary: Riku doesn't think he'll ever be good enough for Sora.  A familiar face comes along to tell him he's wrong.
Relationships: Riku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Self Indulgence and Parts of the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Narcissism

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS
> 
> I tried to tag everything I could properly but will add more as needed. I know things can be iffy with demons/incubi/succubi but I certainly did my best to get it all up there properly. I also tagged as incest even though there is none to make sure the folks who glazed passed the selfcest tag weren't surprised.
> 
> This is for the Monster Fucker Discord, eat up my children.
> 
> @Vanplitwo on Twitter

“Oh,” came a voice in Riku’s dream with a soft growl, “Something smells  _ nice. _ ”

His eyebrows twitched and he shuffled a bit under the covers. He flicked his eyes open briefly but shut them immediately, ready to go back to sleep. He tended to wake up often to roll over or stretch out a leg so he assumed that that was just what was going on. He shimmied under the blankets and sighed, pressing his cheek comfortably onto the pillow and waiting for sleep to claim him again, but it never came. In fact, he was now acutely aware that he was being looked at and it unsettled him enough to send a ripple down his spine, feeling every prick of hair along his body standing on end beneath the goosebumps.

He sat up and looked around his room but found nothing other than his jacket hanging up, tossed haphazardly over a chair. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and licked at his dry lips, tasting a mixture of old toothpaste and  _ paopu _ . He grimaced at the memory. It was fresh, only a few hours old. He and Sora had sat along the old tree, tearing two fruits down from the branches to snack on.

_ “The old legend, huh?” Riku said, laughing nervously. Sora...Sora would never share a fruit with him. Sora didn’t even think of him that way but here they were, sitting so close, practically touching, laughing and joking in hushed voices like teenagers.  _

_ “Yup,” Sora said, “I never got to try one before so why not? We weren’t allowed as kids,” he said, running his fingers along the bumpy front of the fruit, picking his nail along the peel. Riku glanced down at his own fruit and tore off a leaf, bringing the fruit to his mouth to bite down as Sora did the same. There was the sound of a wet crunch, juice spurting out, citrusy and sweet with a tangy aftertaste. Maybe it would taste sweeter if it was shared with the one he loved. _

_ He chanced a glance over at Sora who was chewing away, looking up at the stars.  _

_ “Do you believe in the legend?” Riku asked. Sora swallowed a piece, picking at a leaf himself and watching it swirl to the sands below. _

_ “I dunno,” Sora whispered, “I’d like to think I still do, but, true love doesn’t exist.” Riku dropped his head and felt his stomach follow suit, sinking down as low as it could until the fruit he just swallowed felt disgusting in his body. “If it did, I’d already be with my soulmate. A fruit that can keep you with someone you love forever? I’d like to believe something that good is real.” _

_ Riku gave a nod, took another bite, and swallowed down his urge to confess. Not tonight, not tomorrow, it was never right. _

He had come home, had taken a shower and brushed his teeth of the damn fruit, and then stared at himself in the mirror. What wasn’t right with him? What more could he do to show Sora he loved him when Sora himself didn’t seem interested in the slightest? He’d turned down Kairi, which shocked Riku, so who then did Sora love?

Riku sighed and lay back down, flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling for a long moment before his heavy eyes slid shut once more. He wouldn’t be good enough for Sora, he knew that, he knew he should stop trying, but he felt obsessed. He’d loved Sora since they were kids and the older they got, the more he felt his chances were slipping by, but he could never confess. Between the missions, between their time apart, between their lack of prolonged contact, it felt like the universe wanted to tear them apart. The only times they got to hang out these days was in Sora’s dreams, but the boy fell into such deep sleeps, it tended to break the connection as if he’d fallen asleep on the phone, leaving Riku to grin wryly and softly wish him goodnight. They were both exhausted all the time so he wasn’t upset, but it did sting. It always stung just a little.

But his thoughts were consumed with Sora. Those bright, blue eyes, the way his smile went from ear to ear with white teeth on display, crinkling the edges of his eyes. The way that ruffled, unkempt brown hair moved with the breeze, as bouncy and energetic as he was. That lithe frame with the tapered waist, that silvery crown necklace pressed right above his clavicles, bringing that growing body on display. Down the dip of  _ cleavage  _ from a building chest, to the wide pockets on his pants only making his ass that much more distracting. Sora went from a cute kid to a gorgeous adult right before Riku’s eyes.

And while Riku went from cute kid to well-built adult, it didn’t seem like Sora felt the same. He’d never be caught staring at Riku or hiding a glance behind his bangs, cut short. Sora didn’t seem interested in the slightest and Riku knew that. Resolved to that fate of pining from afar, wondering what it’d be like to be with him, to hold those wide hips, kiss those slightly chapped lips, be the reason those blue eyes crinkled. Wonder what that soft voice would sound like laughing in his bed, turning breathy as Riku brought his mouth to sacred places.

“You’re hopeless.”

Riku’s eyes snapped open and he realized in that instant he couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ There was a weight on his chest that felt like he was being held down. Sleep paralysis was his first guess until there was a twin flash of  _ gold.  _ He was being watched by someone above him. Riku sucked in a breath to scream but nothing came out. Just sleep paralysis, he kept telling himself, it’ll pass.

“That, at least, would be easier to deal with,” came his own voice, not from his throat, seemingly replying to his  _ thought _ . Riku flung his arm to the side and fumbled for his bedside table lamp, yanking at the cord with shaking fingers and feeling his eyes widen.

Sitting on his own lap...was himself.

At least if he, himself, was a  _ monster. _

The demon sat on its knees and stared down at Riku with slit, gold eyes, reptilian perhaps. Cat-like. It looked entirely like Riku, built a little bigger, a little  _ wider and stronger _ , he was sure its biceps alone were bigger than his head. But where Riku had short hair, had green eyes, this monster didn’t, thick rivulets of silver hair cascading down to its middle back from what he could see where it flared out at the tips, those cat-like eyes blinking slowly down at him from its spot perched on his chest, and tucked behind it were a massive pair of frayed wings of stormy blue-grey. Holes and tears spotted the sailskin flesh. The finger-like appendages of the wings curled, the silvery talons glinting in the low light of the bedroom. 

And the tail--it had a  _ tail-- _ behind it was twitching at the tip like a pampered feline, a strange, heart-like symbol where a typical demon’s spade should be. Unlike the alabaster skin the demon had, the tail was tipped in black, gradient and inky, matching its hands to the elbow and legs to the knee. Along the arms and legs, in the black inky depths, were slashes of midnight blue just barely visible in the flesh. 

Riku’s eyes trailed back up and caught sight of a black choker--no, a  _ collar-- _ taking up a good chunk of the monster’s throat. There was a little tag on it and in the light it moved, a quick flash of a ‘V’ visible from the front. There was no lock or clip or fastened to remove the collar and Riku briedly pondered how the demon took it off--if it even could.

A striking beauty for sure, but one soaked in danger, ink dripping into clear white paint and leaving it swirled and tainted. That tail raised enough behind the monster’s back to arch forward like a spear, wagging dangerously, a pendulum with scorpion intent. The tip of the heart was pronged into three, sharp and ready to  _ stab.  _ It never came.

It simply raised a hand to scratch at a horn that curled upwards and back into two sections with black claws, leaving sparks that glinted in the dull room as it itched. “Well,” the voice spoke, so similar to his own, the twin’s voice even slightly off but only  _ just _ , “You called for me so, I’m here.” What? When did Riku call for a  _ demon?  _ He’d simply gone to bed after a little bit of ‘stress-relief’ and was aiming on  _ staying asleep.  _ Just sleep paralysis, he continued to tell himself, looking up into the monstrous twin. He supposed he could indulge his brain’s haywire fantasy for the moment until he could fully move.

“Do you have a name?” Riku asked, shifting beneath the blankets to try and get a lungful of air. “Why would I call for a monster?” The demon simply smiled.

“A name? Nothing you can pronounce. I thought you humans aren’t supposed to call a demon’s name, doesn’t that give our power or something?” The grin widened. “Call me Rep. As for monster, I’m very flattered you think so, but you could consider me such.”

“Okay...so why are you here? I don’t recall calling for someone named ‘Rep’, you know,” he said, grunting as the weight shifted when the demon did. He couldn’t help but bite back a snort. It moved from its knees to all fours to get closer, peering down at Riku’s face. He couldn’t help but swallow. Last thing he did before bed was get off the phone with Sora.

“I’m what you dreamt up before you went to sleep.” Riku couldn’t help but laugh at that, watching the demon’s perfect eyebrow arch. 

“Unlikely, I went to sleep thinking about my crush and you’re not him.”

“Sora?” the demon asked. Riku balked. How did it know? “Yes, he’s currently busy with my partner. Ironically enough, he looks pretty similar to  _ your  _ crush.”

“I don’t understand,” Riku said, “If you’re a demon, and you know I fell asleep thinking about Sora, then why--?”

“Simple,” the demon said, tail twitching behind him with a little more agitation, “Because you were admiring yourself in the mirror, wondering why you weren’t good enough for your poor, childhood crush.”

“That’s not--!”  
The demon lifted two index fingers and slowly brought them together as it spoke. “And somewhere along the line, your wires got crossed. You might have a crush on Sora, but you seem to find yourself pretty attractive. So, here I am, the one _you_ called for, your incubus for the evening.”

Riku paled, watching a slash of a smile widen, eight sharp fangs on display. His  _ what? _

“You’re not real,” Riku said, “I’m just hallucinating.”

The demon blinked, unbothered. It shrugged, bringing its wings with it and then looked around the room. The motion gave Riku an inhale of breath he desperately needed and the demon turned its head back towards him. “You have a lot of photographs of him,” it stated. Riku looked around the room. There was a corkboard on the wall off to the side of the bed with travel brochures, postcards, and pictures of him and Sora, some as kids, some as teenagers, very few as adults. Smiling, taken without them noticing, swimming, play fighting, one in school uniform. “You really do care for him.”

The demon got up and left the bed, coming closer to the corkboard to place clawed fingers carefully down a particular picture of Sora. He was sitting, turning his head to grin over his shoulder, a small bottle of water in his hands. Sora was sweating, his hair drooping from the moisture, shirt clinging and sticking in some places. The mile run from school. Sora started so energetically and challenged Riku as he often did, losing out to Riku by an entire forty-eight seconds. Riku snapped a picture as a memento. The demon simply smiled. “The resemblance  _ is  _ uncanny.” it said again, turning to face Riku with its hands on its hips, making Riku swallow hard.

The demon was entirely naked, which he supposed made sense. A Greek statue come to life, alabaster skin smooth and untainted save for the tips of pink scars coming over its sides and shoulders. Powerful, lithe, tall, the black stains along its limbs the only color to that skin at all...so he originally thought. With the demon standing, he could now see a black bulge where its genitals would be, and trailing higher, in the same shape as its tail spade, was a large black heart square in the center of its chest, snugly forming over the pecs enough for it to draw his eye, large and prominent against pale skin. Its tail curled and twitched as it watched Riku, climbing back onto the bed with a soft creak of the mattress. Riku snatched at the blankets and shook his head. “No, go away!” he said. The demon rolled its eyes and clicked its tongue, turning to see Riku huddled up in a ball at the top of his bed, blankets pulled up tightly to his bare chest.

“You called  _ me,”  _ the demon said, narrowing its eyes, “Your ‘crush’ seemed to take to this whole thing a lot better than you are.”

“You’re lying,” Riku snarled, pointing an accusing fingers, “Sora’s not one to sleep with a demon; he’s never slept with anybody not even another human, and--”

“Are  _ you sure?”  _ Rep asked, grinning lopsidedly and bringing its face closer.

“...Yeah,” Riku replied. “Sora tells me everything. He’s never so much as dated anybody let alone fooled around with them. I-I don’t even think he’s had his first kiss.”

Rep sat down cross-legged and gave a deep laugh, slapping its knee and tossing its head back before leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee, looming forward. “Well, you’re finally wrong on two accounts.” he said, his tail swishing along the sheets like silk. Its grin only widened as it watched Riku’s face move from scared to shocked at the words. “He seems to be enjoying both of those things but it’s to be expected, my partner’s the best of the best, after all.”

“What are you talking--?” “ _Would you like to see?”_

Riku simply gaped like a fish at the demon currently smiling. “How could you even know what he’s doing right now? I can believe in a demon sitting on my bed, but being able to know what Sora’s doing five blocks away? That’s impossible.”

“You can believe in an incubus,” Rep corrected, “But not in me telling you the truth? Incubi aren’t allowed to lie unless it’s in the business, such as pretending to be someone else.” he said, picking at a claw with an uninterested look. “Well, if you don’t want to see then perhaps we could go over there, instead?”

Riku paled and shook his head quickly. Rep snorted and then turned it into a sigh. “You’re hopeless,” he repeated again, “If you’d only just tell Sora how you felt, you wouldn’t have a demon sitting on your bed, telling you he’s currently getting sucked dry by my mate.”

Riku’s head snapped up, fear in his eyes. “Well, we try not to kill the people we eat, but it will leave him feeling pretty fatigued and exhausted come the morning but he’ll be fine.” A pause, Rep’s eyes moving rapidly as if he were watching television before snorting again, “More than fine, if that’s what I’m seeing.”

“...what do you mean?”

“I could tell you,” Rep said, pointing at Riku, “Or...I could show you.”

Riku felt his mouth go dry. If what Rep was saying was true, Sora was really having sex with an incubus, one that looked just like Sora did? He wondered briefly what that would even sound like, would  _ look like,  _ a mirror of hands running up that wide waist, making those baby blues roll back. Curiously, Riku probed at the link but winced back from how loud the white noise was roaring in his ears as if to give Sora privacy.

“Can...he see me, too?” Riku asked.

“Only if he asks to,” Rep replied. Riku swallowed hard against the nervous pounding of his heartbeat in his ears and then gave a shaky nod, picking at the blanket over his lap. “Okay,” he whispered, a choked little sound, “Please, show me.” The demon smiled and extended its arm towards Riku. The hand outstretched and twisted so it was palm up, and looking at it, Riku hesitated before reaching out his own hand. But before his could make contact, black shadows erupted onto the demon’s palm, merging and mingling and shaping into two figures that looked familiar. The first, of course, was Sora, lying on his back with his head tossed against the pillows. One hand was fisting up into the pillow beneath his head, the other raised to grip onto the shaking headboard. 

Riku swallowed hard and followed the line of Sora’s hips to the male’s ass, covered by another pair of legs. Sora’s own were tossed over the person’s hips, right below a sturdy pair of wings, tattered and torn like Rep’s own. The demon’s tail in the shadowy vision was twitching with every thrust, spiky hair bouncing as it fucked into Sora who seemed to be having the time of his life. The demon tossed its head to get hair from its face and from that, Riku’s heart sank.

_ The demon looked like Sora. _

Rather, if Sora had darker hair, almost black, and cat-like, golden eyes. There were two sweeping horns, almost in the shape of a Z, large and prominent, beautiful against that head of hair.

“This...can’t be real,” Riku murmured, but Rep simply shrugged.

“You can believe what you want, but this is reality, and this is right now. I can’t say for sure how little time has passed since they started speaking but they seemed to get to work rather quickly,” he said. Riku didn’t miss the air of pride to the demon’s voice. Gold eyes watched the shadows having sex and Riku watched a smile form on its face, fond and loving. 

“You really do care for him,” Riku said, an echo of what Rep said earlier. The demon hummed and gave a little nod, its wings fluttering in the motion.

“I do,” he said, “We’ve been together for a very long time. It might not seem as extravagant considering what we are, but, loyalty and dedication to each other for centuries unwavering is the greatest gift one of us can ever achieve.”

Riku continued watching the scene in the demon’s palm. Sora looked angelic despite the demon currently working into him at a slow yet deep pace. Maybe he, too, thought it was a dream, just something in his mind. It was only when the demon leaned forward to claim those soft lips in hungry kisses did Riku feel the pang of jealousy. Sora was having the time of his life, was giving his all, and all Riku could do was watch from afar, wishing to be the one on top of him, wishing to be the one kissing him that deeply, making his headboard rock.

“I knew it,” Rep said quietly, sniffing audibly. “You  _ do  _ smell nice.”

“T-Thank you?” Riku replied, “I don’t know what my cologne is called but-”

“Not your cologne, idiot, your arousal. I scented it when I first arrived here. You took care of yourself before bed,” he said. Riku balked and felt a flush of heat across his cheeks, the coloring only making the demon laugh quietly. “Oh, don’t be so modest, I’m a  _ sex demon _ , it’s part of my job to know these things. No shame in it.” he said.

His eyes lingered to the scene in his palm, where he watched his mate start to kiss gently up Sora’s neck, the human male tightening his legs and pulling the demon in deeper. “I can’t really blame you, you must be envious.”

“I am not!” 

“Come off it,” Rep said, “You can’t lie to me. I can tell you it never stops hurting, watching someone you love with someone else, but…” he gave a little shrug. “Life’s too short to dwell on such things. Sora isn’t dating you yet but it’s alright to feel upset about it.” Rep idly lifted a finger and ran it down his mate’s back, sending shadows scattering before they reassembled into a perfect body. “We might be incubi but the little pangs of pain go away after a while. We do this to feed, to live, my mate is as loyal as can be otherwise. Once this is over? Sora will be just as loyal to you.”

Riku scoffed, “But we’re not even together, how could he?”

Rep gave him a small smile and then shook his hand, the shadows fading away into the light of the room. “You think so little of yourself. Tell me, Riku: why do you think my mate is at Sora’s house right now?”

“I don’t know, as a prank? Because he was awake and your mate needed a meal?”

Rep sighed and then generously rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Try using your brain.”

“I don’t know.” Riku repeated with a huff. “Because Sora called for him like I did for you? Because he took care of himself before bed? How should I know?”

“He’s with my mate for the same reason I’m with you: Sora doesn’t think he deserves you.”

“What?!” How could that be? Sora deserved all the stars in space, Riku would move a mountain pebble by pebble for him if he could, so why…?

“Believe it or not,” Rep said, “We’ve been watching you both for some time. There’s times when Sora thinks you’re going to make a move and you never do. The only issue he’s never made a move on _you_ is because he thinks you don’t want him back.”  
“I’ve loved him since we were kids,” Riku admitted quietly, “I-I’ve done everything I could to show him and--”

“That’s neither here nor there, now,” Rep said. “Now, I don’t mean to alarm you, but if I don’t feed soon and finish this contract, one of two things will happen and neither will make you happy. Either I die, and my mate goes into a frenzy, which would probably kill Sora-” Riku went pale. “Or I end up transforming into my true form and go on a rampage myself. The islands have a lot of older folks, it’d be an easy meal. I can assure you sex is much easier to clean up than body parts.”

Riku looked down and frowned. “Is...there any way you could...turn into someone else?”

“I could,” Rep replied, “But you would have had to call me and think of that person, first.”

Riku fidgeted in the blankets and sighed. He’d used toys before, his own fingers, so it wasn’t like he’d have to worry about losing his virginity that way, he could probably take the stretch. “Um...okay. But I have two stipulations.”

“That’s fair, what are they?”

“First...I’d like to do it without facing you. Nothing personal it’s just...it’s weird, knowing someone looks like me is going to be….you know.”

Rep snorted but nodded. “That’s fine by me. What else?”

“Two, if I’m uncomfortable, we stop this. Would you still get fed that way?”

“If we last more than three seconds, sure. If you finish satisfied, that’s a full meal; I walk out of here sated and you get to go to sleep. Rest assured, it won’t be anything crazy, vanilla sex feeds just as much as the complex, crazy stuff. But if you need to stop then we will.”

Riku nodded and inhaled and then got up on shaking legs to his bureau where he fumbled inside until he found a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Ah, you can put that away. It’s easier if we do it bare, and besides, I can’t contract anything and give it to you.” Riku looked at him for a long moment and then stuffed the condom back in the drawer, sliding it shut and returning to the bed where the demon currently sat at the edge and looked back at the pictures on the corkboard. Riku carefully sat on the opposite edge of the bed and looked at him for a long while before he found the will to speak.

“What...do I need to do?” Riku asked. “I’ll admit I’m still really uncomfortable over the whole thing but...if there’s anything I need to do-”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Rep said, cocking his head to the side. Though he was sitting at the foot of the bed with his scarred back turned, Riku couldn’t help but try and look at his expression but it was useless; the bangs covered most of the face, and the longer strands covered everything but the fangs peering over the lips, currently pouting. The wings gave a small shudder as they folded closed once more but the movement only brought Riku’s eyes to them, to the tail currently twitching by the tip along the sheets only a bit lower.

“But, I--”

“Meals are easy to come by, you know,” Rep said, turning enough to put a hand on the bedspread, enough to look over his shoulder. The flick of gold eyeshine in the room brought Riku’s eyes back upwards, a moth to the dual flames. “I can always find someone else for the evening. In fact, I’m sure my partner wouldn’t mind sharing for the night if you’re uncomfortable, it happens you know. If you won’t take your chances with Sora then maybe we will. What do you think?” Rep asked, crooked smirk on his lips, “Do you think he’s a squirmer? He seems like a  _ screamer _ , I doubt he could keep quiet if he tried.”

“Don’t touch him!” Riku snarled, darting forward on the bed, but he was stopped and shoved back down by a sturdy wing and a clicking tongue.

“Not my choice; especially considering my mate’s taken him for a joy ride. I can get the details later if you’d like.” Rep said with a shrug, bringing the tip of his tail along Riku’s inner thigh and reveling in the hiss Riku made. The tail swiped higher, grazing along the tuft of hair above the thickening cock under the sheets, “You don’t need to sleep with me if you don’t want to, Riku, I won’t be upset, but you have until sunrise to decide.” 

Riku sucked in a breath and bit his lip. This was just a dream, right? This was just a really elaborate, detailed, fucked up dream from the weird day he had. He’d eaten paopu before bed, maybe it turned his stomach and made his dream crazy, that made sense. Why would it matter what happened here? He inhaled and then raised his head, giving the demon a nod. “Okay,” he whispered, “Then...then let’s try. So...come and eat.”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” the demon smirked, and with a gentle twitch, its tail slid lower until it found what it wanted, wrapping its tail around the cock and giving it a firm squeeze, sliding upwards. It was warm and firm, silky like it was covered in soft fur, and it made Riku whimper, a choked noise in his throat. “Wait!”

“What?”

“I just--isn’t this happening too fast?”

Rep gave him a leveled stare and then sighed, turning around to face him fully. “I wasn’t going to just  _ go  _ for it, I was just sampling the goods. Is that allowed?”

“I mean...yeah, but…”

“But what?”

Riku fidgeted, looking at the tail currently resting on top of his dick, flattened to his thigh. He swallowed hard and then carefully brought his hand down to touch the tail tip. He expected the edges of the heart to be sharp but instead they were almost squishy and pliant, firm just enough to give shape. He carefully took it in hand and inspected it, running his fingers along the symbol and checking it over. Rep gave a soft hiss and it was then Riku realized it was sensitive. “Sorry,” he murmured, reaching up to touch the tail tip’s center spine before flinching back and dropping it with a yelp.

“What?” Rep asked, looking at his tail as it swayed in his vision.

“It-it’s wet!” Riku said, looking at his hand. It was covered in only a drop of pinkish fluid, like pink lemonade, only colored enough, streaking down his palm until the liquid ran out.

“Yes,” Rep said, reaching for the tail and then aiming the tip at Riku before he squeezed it like an udder delicately between thumb and forefinger. Another pink droplet appeared at the tip and then dripped to the blankets, quickly evaporating into a faint puddle. “It’s an aphrodisiac. Would you care to try?”

Riku’s nose wrinkled and he looked at his palm, giving the liquid a sniff. It smelled almost like roses, sugary sweet and all too powerful in his nose. “What...would happen if I drink some?”

“Other than get a little horny?” Rep asked. “Not much, it’s like...what’s the word. Morphine? It’ll make you a little numb, a little bubbly. Receptive. Typically it’s injected beneath the skin but it can be ingested.” he said. Riku looked at the tail tip for a long while and then sighed, reaching for the tail again.

“I’ll...will it make me less nervous?”

“Yes.”  
“Will I still have my mind?”

“What do they teach you here?” Rep said with a chuckle. “Yes, you will. You might be a bit talkative, a little chatty, but you can still give and revoke consent, if that’s what’s worrying you. We’re incubi, not  _ monsters.  _ If the human doesn’t enjoy it, if we just take what we want, we end up getting ill and worse case scenario, we get erased for good.”

“You get punished?”

Rep gave a nod. “Believe it or not, demons aren’t evil, we have morals and standards. Much like people, we have our own bad apples, you know. Except we don’t allow them to spoil the bunch. However, that’s a conversation for another day.” he said, letting Riku touch the tail. “Just a drop is all you need. It doesn’t last very long, around ten minutes for a grown adult man, but you can always take more when the dose starts to wear off and that choice is yours.” he said.

Riku looked at the tail and gave it another rub with his fingers. It was sleek and silky, he could definitely get used to it touching him. It was so strange, so curious, he couldn’t help but get a little handsy. Rep didn’t seem to mind, watching the fingers work with deft precision, blinking as he watched Riku slip a bead of liquid from the tip with a soft ‘ah!’ of surprise.

“Um…” Riku started, looking at the droplet of pink in the dim room. “Do I just...drink it?”

“Yes.”  
“Okay…” Riku said, bringing the tail tip to his mouth. He watched Rep lift his chin in the motion, keeping a predatory stare at Riku’s lips. Riku frowned, and then slowly brought it to his mouth. The droplet was thicker than it looked, almost syrupy in the texture. It reminded him of medicine, almost, a little alcoholic in its flavor before suddenly it grew sweet, overly so. Sugary and thick on his tongue, he practically felt the droplet continue stretching and spreading over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He swallowed quickly and then he felt a twinge of panic.

The second he swallowed, his body was overcome with warmth. And then it built, traveling down his fingers and toes, making his legs start to ache. His head felt leaden and heavy but before he could voice his concerns, Rep was there, carefully cradling the back of his head and bringing him face down to the pillows. Riku gave a low groan as the heat continued to build, and Rep simply shushed him quietly.

“It’ll pass, just focus on the warmth in your fingers,” Rep cooed. Riku tried to nod but his vision grew bleary. He just let a demon drug him, he was scared, his heart began to thud. His throat grew dry and the more his eyes screwed up in focus, the less he could see. The warmth became heat and then  _ unbearable,  _ singeing his fingertips and toes until he couldn’t take it. He opened his mouth to scream-

But all that came out was a soft moan at the feeling of two fingers running down his spine. With it, they brought relief in the form of icy goosebumps, splitting through his little hairs, his skin and muscle and making him shudder in a cold shiver. And then the heat turned back to warmth, nice and tingly. He blinked and realized his vision was  _ swimming _ , not going blurry, blinking away confused tears.

“Are you alright?” Rep asked. Riku made a soft noise of confirmation and tried to nod, this time only succeeding in a small raise of his chin. “Okay,” Rep said, “I’ll wait a little longer. May I start to prepare you?” he asked. Another soft noise, a more obvious nod. Rep nodded in reply and reached for the lube bottle. Riku heard the snap of the cap and instinctively, he started trying to move his body upwards but was stopped with another cool hand and a soft chuckle.

“It’s okay, lie there and take it easy.” Rep said. Riku could only grunt. He felt like cotton, floating and buzzing, his heart thrumming tenderly in his chest. It wasn’t until he felt around for the warmth in his fingers as he was told that he realized he felt it elsewhere. His hips felt  _ heavy _ , but it wasn’t just that: his  _ genitals  _ felt heavy, and fumbling with a numb hand did he feel a fresh erection and hanging testicles, face down and ass up just enough to get a hand under. No sooner did he touch himself in curiosity did he jolt and moan loudly. It  _ burned _ , the pleasure far too great.

“That eager?” Rep asked, tutting and reaching for the blankets underneath Riku. He started to fold them up into a ball and then carefully tucked them underneath Riku to help prop up his limp body.

“C….laws,” Riku murmured and Rep paused, looking down at his sharpened claws. He raised an eyebrow until he realized and simply sighed.

“No, I won’t be using these. This might be a bit of a pinch but please try to relax.”

“Okay…” Riku hummed, and closed his eyes as two cold hands rested along his spine, sliding down to his ass. Another wave of instant relief, even as he felt the prick of claws against each ass cheek.

“Beautiful,” came a murmure of a voice, and before Riku could wonder what he was talking about, there was a gentle glide of a finger over the rim of his ass. Riku sucked in a breath and shuddered, forcing his body to relax. Rep had said he’d be gentle, that he wouldn’t do anything crazy and Riku had to put his trust in him. There was the snap of the lube cap and a small puff of wet air, and then he trembled again with the familiar squelch of lube squirted out. And then another. And a third. At this point, he felt a wave of fear plunge down his throat.

He half expected the ‘little pinch’ to immediately be the demon’s cock and he was right in his assumption. Something nudged at the entrance and then started to squirm. Squirm? Riku turned his head and felt his eyes widen. Rather than the demon’s cock, what was being inserted was the tip of the tail. The  _ sharp _ tip, squishy and covered in lubricant. He didn’t recognize the heart shape and that’s when he realized the tail had flattened the heart, squished it in half, using it as a makeshift dildo.

“Enjoying the sight?” Rep asked, and Riku stifled a laugh. The demon was standing there with its hands on its hips, the tail wriggling like a rope as it slowly worked its way inside of the male. It was unpleasant, his body immediately trying to get rid of the thing being inserted where it  _ shouldn’t _ be, but the more the tail wriggled and the deeper it got, the more Riku started to realize it felt  _ nice. _

It was thick, not like a toy he’d ever taken, but thick enough to feel pleasantly better than fingers could. And the tail probed deep, shoving the copious amounts of lube deeper as he burrowed. The uncomfortable feeling started to mold into something much more tender and pleasurable and even the strange wriggling of the ‘thrusts’ was almost expected and wanted over time. It wasn’t until that tail nudged someplace deep did Riku seem to fully wake up.

He gripped the pillow in both arms, pressed his face into it and moaned sharply. He couldn’t help but move his legs and try to lift himself up into a proper doggy style but he could do little else but lift his ass a little higher and feel the familiar hands replaced on each mound of flesh. “Move slowly,” came Rep’s voice, “You’re still numb.” He didn’t want Riku to hurt himself, but Riku had other ideas. The aphrodisiac was working  _ well  _ and he didn’t want to ruin any second. He gave a soft grunt and then lifted his hips, jutting his ass out right as the tail probed inwards and Riku whined. The tail sunk  _ deep  _ and he felt his cock give an appreciative little twitch at the feeling.

“Is this okay?” Rep asked. Riku nodded fully this time.

“Yeah,” he panted, “F-Feels good…”

“I’m glad,” Rep replied, and then with one careful, slow movement, he pulled the tail tip slowly from Riku. There was a whine and then Riku frowned, trying to follow the movement with his body but the tail had already slipped out too far. The moment it slid out, RIku felt a strangeness in being empty, feeling warm lube slipping down his ass to gather at the top of his balls, sliding lower to drip onto the blankets.

“No, put it back,” he whined, turning to look at Rep who simply placed a claw to his own lips.

“Patience, Riku. You humans are all so impatient. That was preparation, did you forget? You still have a main course--as do I.” Riku blinked and then felt his eyes go lower. From what he could see, Rep didn’t  _ have  _ a dick, eyes lingering at the black splotch where a crotch should be and Rep, as if hearing his thought--maybe he had--brought a hand low to cup that doll-like mound. Rep placed his palm a little higher and brought fingers upwards, a flash of blue on display. Riku squinted and watched again as Rep brought a second hand down towards the mound. The first hand spread what looked like a slit, another flash of blue on display.

“Woah!” Riku couldn’t help but shout, watching as something poked from the slit.

“What?” Rep asked, not bothering to look up, instead bringing his other hand to place two fingers inside of the slit. It only took two swipes before something began to push past those fingers, and Riku watched as a  _ cock  _ began to grow beneath the second palm. It was penis-like in appearance--at first, but the bigger it got, the closer it got to full mast, the more it began to  _ change. _

It began to almost segment with lines over three equal parts horizontally down the length of it. The tip wasn’t quite round, almost pointed, with small bumps around the base of the tip. At the base of the cock, pressed snugly against the opening, was a round bulb of a darkish purple-black, shiny and swollen. A knot, his mind supplied. He swallowed roughly and continued staring at the cock and going down the length were more bumps, long and almost  _ sharp  _ looking, prominent nubs he was used to on dildos but not ones he’d seen in real life. Rep raised a hand and pressed a finger to a nub, squishing it down and watching it bounce back.

“They’re soft, much like the tail. No worries there,” Rep said, coming to the side of the bed and bringing the cock close to Riku’s face. “Here, touch it. It’s not as weird as you think.”

Riku scrunched his nose at the thought but still brought his hand up to touch it. It was warmer than he thought it’d be firm but with give. His thumb gave a spine a little press and, as Rep said, it squished right down, spongy but only firm enough to stand. A prominent ridge that felt akin to the toys Riku has compared it to seconds ago. “That’s...weird.”

Rep snorted, “To you, sure. Appearances can be deceiving.” He moved away from Riku’s front and back to Riku’s rear, placing a hand again on his lower spine. “Are you ready for this?” he asked.

“Well…as ready as I’ll ever be,” Riku said. Rep laughed softly and took himself in hand, pressing the tip to that soaked entrance. 

“Do you want a safe word or something?” he asked, the sound of his wings shuddering. Riku shook his head.

“No, I’ll just say stop if it’s too much.”

“Fair enough. Relax, please,” Rep said, pressing the head again before it started to sink into Riku. There was some pushback, some resistance, and Riku made a noise of discomfort, but the demon continued on. Once the head breached, Riku took in a quick breath and gripped the pillow closer to his face. The tapered tip began to fill out inside of him, growing wider and filling him fully as Rep continued to press inside until he had nothing left to give, the wide bulb of the knot pressed snugly against Riku’s ass and remaining outside of him. “Is this alright?”

“Y-Yeah...yeah, it is,” Riku said with a soft breath. Against his will, his body twitched and tightened, only gripping around that cock harder and making Riku shudder with a moan. Rep gave his spine a little pet and then hooked his arms around Riku’s waist, pressing his firm chest against Riku’s back. Riku took a breath from the additional weight but with the position change came something he didn’t really expect: it changed the angle and Rep sunk impossibly deeper. “Gods,” he breathed, getting a growl from above him.

“I’d watch that mouth of yours,” Rep warned and Riku paused, realizing what he said and giving a soft laugh.

“S-Sorry, sorry, I forgot,” Riku said, biting back a grin. At least Rep didn’t seem too pressed with the mistake, but Riku would be careful. At least, that was the  _ plan,  _ until that cock began to pull outwards and every bump pressed deep into his innards. Riku shivered and squirmed, gripping at the pillow with desperate fists at the rake of pleasure grinding into every nerve. “ _ Rep!” _ he cried out, biting into the pillow to keep quiet.

“Mm?” the demon asked, swishing its tail behind it. He hesitated with just the tip of his cock inside of Riku and waited for the male to settle down. Riku simply took two large gulps of air and then collapsed back onto the pillow into a puddle and a weak groan. 

“I’m good, it’s just a  _ lot  _ to handle,” Riku admitted, turning to look at the demon staring down at him with a neutral expression. “I’ve...I’ve used toys but it’s different when it’s the real thing.”

“I can imagine.”

“Have you taken a lot of people’s first times?”

Rep smiled softly and gave a little nod, kneading Riku’s ass delicately with clawed fingers. “I have. Virginity is such a strange concept humans have, nobody is born  _ pure.  _ But I can understand the appeal of it; believe it or not, a lot of my walls come from humans unsatisfied after their honeymoons, after breakups, sometimes after assaults. Proper sex can heal many issues, even if temporarily. I don’t really like taking ‘first times’ as you call them but a job is a job and I need to be paid.”

“I get it.” Riku nuzzled against the pillow for a long beat before he managed a nod. “Keep going, I can take it.”

Rep hesitated and then brought his hips slowly back against Riku’s ass, filling him once more with that strange, bulbous and barbed cock, making Riku grip at the blankets and pillows once more with a cry. Another pause to judge for reactions before the demon began to work into a slow pace. Rep was going slowly but a little firm, enough for Riku to really feel that cock burrowing deep, sinking heavily into his insides and pulling out to bring wet globs of warm lube outwards. Riku didn’t realize how much the demon used, he’d have to buy another bottle more than likely, but he realized now it was more for Riku’s comfort than anything else. That strange dick was still mostly humanlike in shape so it wasn’t like the fit was weird; if anything, the strange shape almost made it feel better than any plain old dildo could.

He didn’t realize he’d been rocking back to meet the thrusts in a rhythm until he felt the demon’s breath on his neck, its face so close to his own. “Eager, are we?” the demon asked, a smile to its voice. “We got all night, just savor it.”

“Feels good,” Riku replied, blinking the haze from his eyes. He couldn’t be sure if it was the aphrodisiac or the fact that he was being lovingly bred and taken care of. Whatever the case, he didn’t mind the fuzz, the warmth in his limbs or the difficulties getting air with his face turned sideways into the pillow. He turned his head to the other side to look at the demon but he was still too far back to be seen. He could just barely make out the ends of wings, the familiar swish of a tail in his vision.

“You still don’t wish to see me,” Rep said. Riku squirmed a little guiltily. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want to,  _ it was just strange knowing the monster looked almost exactly like him. He couldn’t bring himself to watch the man on top of him. “It’s alright. I could offer you something better to watch.”

A black-tipped hand slid along the blankets in his vision palm up, and Riku watched as those shadows twirled to life. He expected the same show from earlier but the sight was different now. Sora was no longer underneath the demon but on top of it, pressing his palms to two thick pecs and squishing them up to the demon’s neck. From this view, Riku could see the demon’s face and yeah--he looked just like Sora. If Sora had black hair, striking eyes, and a crooked grin full of sharp teeth.

The demon’s hands were gripping Sora’s hips, long claws on display and resting flat as Sora bounced. The demon’s wings were curled up and rested carefully on the blankets, tail simply trailing off onto the floor. And Sora--Sora was  _ living.  _ His head was tossed back to the ceiling, and from the high-up angle of the shadows, Riku could see those eyes were shut, mouth parted just enough to breathe...or moan. And every bounce sent Sora’s plush, plentiful ass jiggling in the motion. Sora wasn’t going easy on the demon; fully taking the role.

“Do me a favor,” Rep said quietly, a purr behind Riku’s ear. “Focus on your crush...and pretend my mate is  _ you. _ ” 

“W-Why?”

“Trust me.” Rep said. Riku licked his lips and tried hard to focus on the vision of Sora. He looked like he was having a lot of fun. That he was enjoying sex. Riku wondered what it  _ would  _ be like if that were him, if he could be the one making Sora close his eyes and toss his head back. His heart began to thump rapidly and he couldn’t do anything about the rushes of adrenaline going through his body. He wanted. He wanted Sora so badly.

Sora lifted his hips and then slammed down, gripping the pecs beneath him.

Riku inhaled and whimpered when he felt the cock within him follow suit, copying the timing. Realization dawned just as an icy claw raced down his back.  _ Rep was roleplaying, getting Riku in a ‘role’.  _ Mimicking Sora so Riku could pretend Sora was riding  _ him _ and not a demon. Riku could have cried at the thought of something so sweet yet fucked up.

The thrusts came quicker and harder, and matched Sora’s pace perfectly. Riku could only grip the pillow and cry out with each beautiful grind to that precious spot. He was seeing stars, blinking past the flashes of white to focus on Sora. The demon in the shadows took a hand from Sora’s hips and made a fist, slipping it over Sora’s cock so every bounce stroked him off. Rep didn’t miss a beat, lifting a hand from its spot underneath Riku’s hip to slide higher and encircle that weeping cock, making Riku moan out and thrust back.

“Good boy,” the demon purred, still continuing its duties. Riku felt his cheeks flush. He was getting sweaty, his head was numbing, and all he could do was take it, watching Sora with numb limbs and a tingle in his stomach. Close. He was so close to finishing. The demon seemed to know this and brought its lips forward to kiss at the back of Riku’s neck, bringing a trail of kisses along Riku’s shoulders.

“Don’t hold back, Riku, just let it out,” Rep said, fucking into Riku a little quicker. The hand around Riku’s dick tightened just a little more, the copious amounts of pre slicking the demon enough for the glide to be smooth, to be so incredibly delicious of a stroke with each thrust. “Sora’s loving this, isn’t he?” Rep asked, watching as Sora moved to lie down across the demon’s chest. The demon said something he couldn’t hear and then raised his legs at the knee, fucking up into the brunette with lazy, rough humps.

“Are you enjoying this too?” Rep asked. Riku couldn’t respond right away, his mouth simply hanging open as he took gulpfuls of air and whined against the pillow.

“I-It’s good,” he croaked, “It’s so go-good.” He couldn’t watch the shadows anymore, he had to finish. He was starting to ache. Ducking his forehead against the pillow, he gripped his pillow tightly and then adjusted his knees underneath him, bringing his hips back on the next thrust and moaning loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the demon adjusting, no longer leaning over his back but simply grabbing him by the hips like a sandwich, thrusting into him hard enough for there to be smacks of skin echoing in the air.

“R-Rep,” Riku breathed, gritting his teeth as he thrust back. 

“Hm?” the demon asked, working into the male roughly. Riku simply huffed, reaching a hand underneath him to squeeze at the hand currently gripping his dick and held on with a firm latch.

“Don’t stop!” Riku cried, huffing hard into the pillow. He was crumbling apart. This was how incubi fed? Then he’d do his best to give the monster a meal; he’d never get a chance like this again and for once was thoroughly excited his parents were always away on trips, he was sure his bed managed to move a few inches off to the side. The demon simply snickered and gripped the hips tighter.

“Don’t regret this, then,” Rep said and pulled out completely. Riku took a breath and felt the unfulfilled feeling of being empty, the burn of his hole being abused despite the lube. It wasn’t surprising when he felt the border of ‘almost close to cumming’ settle back almost instantly into ‘getting close’ and he whined. The demon didn’t seem to care, reaching again for the lube. Wasn’t Riku slicked up enough?! He gave a noise of irritation and Rep simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, flicking open the cap and pouring another good dump into his palm. “This is for  _ you,  _ idiot, just let me work.”

“I was right there!” Riku whined indignantly, and Rep simply smirked. He stroked the lube over his bulbous cock and then replaced himself on the bed, wiping the excess lube on Riku’s left ass cheek and making the male hiss. 

“Oh, calm down, you deserved that,” Rep said, pressing his cock back to that entrance and shoving inside with a firm thrust, sending Riku and the bed an inch forward in a squeak. Rep licked his lips with a forked tongue and then grabbed at Riku’s hips again before he started plowing into Riku with reckless abandon.

Riku shouted at the first thrust before he found he didn’t have the strength to really move, crying out sharply with each thrust. The heat returned quick enough to plunge his brain into pleasant white noise, and he found he wasn’t too upset with being used almost like a toy. This was more for Rep than it was for Riku, anyways. He was doing little more than whimpering now, feeling that thick cock and its nubs working in tandem with the slap of hips to his ass.

He couldn’t help but feel his eyelids flutter close at the feeling of his ass being thoroughly used, his cock hanging heavy and leaving a puddle beneath him. He didn’t care about his bedsheets right now, not if he was going to sleep that deeply. He was biting his lips hard enough to bleed before he turned his head and looked at the demon fucking into him. 

The demon’s face was neutral but its lips were parted enough for fangs to be visible, a small scrunch of eyebrows as it focused on its job. It looked...beautiful, if Riku were being honest. Part of him felt bad for not looking the whole time, but the other part of him was more than happy with the outcome.

“I’m c-close,” Riku whined, doing his best to match Rep’s thrusts with weak hips but the demon didn’t seem to mind, still plowing into Riku with little to no effort. “H-Harder, please…!”

“Harder?” the demon asked, giving an incredulous laugh. “If I go any harder, I could shatter your hip. I can do you one better.”

The pace didn’t change but something  _ did _ , and it wasn’t until Riku felt a pinch did he realize what it was. The cock felt  _ thicker.  _ Riku cried out in a sob, the stretch and swell of the cock within him bringing him close to the edge faster than he anticipated. “R-R--!” he started, feeling the burning of his hips starting to climb.

“Try again, Riku: what’s my name?”

He knew it, obviously, had called him the name the whole time. But in his muddy haze of a crashing orgasm about to descend like a typhoon wave, Riku could only bite his lip. 

“R-Rep…!” he whined, but the demon simply growled, leaning forward to grab Riku’s neck and press him further into the bed.

“ _ Wrong,”  _ the demon snarled, fangs getting close to Riku’s ear. “Try again.”

Riku had been told to pretend Rep was Sora, and in that confusion of ‘too much at once’ and a mixture of being choked by a  _ monster _ , Riku opened his mouth right as the orgasm struck.

“ _Sssora!”_ _  
_ Cum shot from his thoroughly sated dick, twitching dangerously as Riku began to tremble, sobbing out. There was a movement beneath him that tickled the hairs of his pelvis and he couldn’t figure out what it was until he started coming down from his orgasm just enough to see. Beneath him was the curled ‘hand’ of a wing, currently being used _like_ a hand to keep the bed from being soiled, Riku’s cum splashed up the dark blue skin. It waited there with a faint tremor as Riku’s cock simply drooled out the remnants of what it could spend.

“There we go,” Rep said, releasing his hand from Riku’s neck and leaning back onto his knees to simply lazily hump into Riku’s oversensitive body, making the male moan. The wing shuddered and curled, moving enough for Rep to grab it and then sip at the cum sitting like a raindrop in the center. The demon licked it clean as Riku tried to watch, giving a soft hum of approval. “Delicious.”

“Did you just…?”

“Oh, please, I know humans give oral. This is just the same with a few missing steps.” Rep said. His hips worked lazily as Riku softly moaned, eyes fluttering close once more. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Will you talk to Sora now?”

At that, Riku hesitated. How could he confess his attraction  _ now  _ when he’d just called a demon his name, pretended he was fucking and being fucked  _ by  _ Sora? It was already awkward before, how could Riku go about his day knowing what Sora’s body looked like in sex? He swallowed hard through a dry throat; he knew the answer: the real thing would be much better.

“I’ll...try.”

“You’d better,” Rep said, still lazily thrusting, “If I have to come back here because you were too big a coward, I might just make  _ you  _ work me, and I can assure you, I’m hard to please. Human flesh sates just as much as sex does.”

Riku paled and the demon simply laughed. “I’m joking, Riku, lighten up. Besides--”

There was a sudden chill in the air and the room got impossibly darker. A portal opened, and stepping from it came a familiar face: the demon that had taken care of Sora, Rep’s mate. Without the purplish colors, Riku could make out tan skin, right on the money about the black hair and gold eyes. He was similar in terms of coloring to Rep, where the inky darkness was cut by colors, but where Rep had blues and purples, this demon had reds.

The demon stared at Riku and then pouted, wrapping its body around Rep with a soft moan. Pained. What?

“Babe, I’m working,” Rep said, looking over at the demon latched on to him and wrapping its arms around his chest, “Are you alright?”

“Mmmnh,” the demon groaned, burying its face against Rep’s shoulders, “Stomach hurts…”

“Did you overeat again?” Rep asked, a soft smile on his face. How could he be so calm? He was having a conversation like it was the easiest thing in the world and yet still lazily humping into Riku, having to be the uncomfortable third wheel--well, emotionally. Physically, he was feeling incredible.

“No,” the new demon said, “He just wouldn’t  _ stop.”  _ There was a swish of a new, strange spaded tail, the heart similar but replaced with more edges, crossing over at the bottom to make two tips. Rep hummed and then looked down at Riku.

“Well, are you satisfied with your sex endeavor? I should take Vanitas home, an overfull incubus is one that struggles to travel, he’s a greedy little vampire bat.”

“I’m not!” Vanitas whined, biting Rep’s shoulder, “I was done three rounds ago, I won’t need to hunt for weeks.” Rep simply chuckled and placed a kiss to the top of the demon’s head.

“Y...Yes,” Riku said, “I’m satisfied.”

“Good,” Rep said. In one solid movement, the demon slid right from Riku who groaned, the cock dripping and...leaking blue? Did he cum?  _ Was _ that cum?! “Look at you, such a mess,” he murmured at his mate, giving him a ruffle of his hair and then putting his hands on his hips. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Take me home, I wanna nap,” Vanitas said, tail and wings hanging limply on the ground.

“Alright.” Rep turned to face Riku and then carefully caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Take care, sweetheart, and remember: we know.  _ Tell him  _ before  _ we  _ do. And we won’t sugarcoat anything. Your crush is ripe for the picking, so get in there, ask him out.”

“W-Wait!” Riku said, trying to work himself to all fours properly to turn and face the demons. Rep stood there and Vanitas looked over, confusion on both of their faces.

“Um...this sounds stupid but...thank you. I mean it, that was...weird, but fun.”

“Did a human just thank us for sex?” Vanitas asked, hand crossed over his stomach. Or where it  _ should  _ be, a perfect six-pack right in Riku’s view. Definitely not Sora. Rep simply laughed and gave Riku a soft smile.

“Thank  _ you  _ for dinner. Now go to sleep, you have a busy morning ahead of you,” he said, tossing open a dark, purple-black portal and hooking an arm around Vanitas’ shoulder. “My greedy little mate, what am I going to do with you?”

“You get the brat next time,” Vanitas grumbled, voices starting to fade as they stepped inside, “I feel like I’m going to hurl.”

“You better not,” Rep said, “I’m not coming back to an island tonight, too muggy, and besides, you--”

The portal closed, and with it, so did Riku’s eyes, too tired to focus any longer.

  
  
  


In the morning, Riku woke up and took a shower, noticing he didn’t see any blue, any marks of claws or anything strange other than a pleasant warmth and minor soreness like he worked out the night before. He hummed, drying his hair and stepping into the bedroom to grab his clothes before he looked over at the bed. On it was a simple pink stain, small and insignificant against white blankets...and his phone ringing.

“Shit!” he said, racing to answer before it shut off. “Hello?”

“Hey,” came Sora’s voice, “Are you free today? I need to talk to you.”

Riku looked over at the stain as the words sunk in, fingers grazing over top the sheets. It wasn’t a dream then…? So then he’d...oh.  _ Oh.  _ His stomach sank and a familiar feeling of heat washed over his body, making him swallow a few times before he found the will to speak. If the demons were real then what they  _ said  _ was real. Which meant Sora...Sora had feelings for him. Riku felt faint and sat down on the bed, trying to hear Sora over the thump of his heart. “Sure,” he said, “Where do you want to meet?”


End file.
